Nuestra última copa
by Rx-sama
Summary: De nuevo, estaban en el mismo bar, bebiendo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Era la costumbre verse allí y eso, de alguna manera, llenaba el vacío que siempre quedó en el interior de ambos hombres. Drabble/500 palabras - Minato/Fugaku.


_Bien, aquí les traigo un pequeño drabble para el concurso **Reta a tu ingenio** hecho por el grupo de Facebook **Escritoras y lectoras de FanFics**._

_En este reto tenía - o tengo xD - que expresar de manera implícita o explícita un sentimiento. Para este Fic en particular traté con el **arrepentimiento**, que espero se entienda xD No fue tan fácil como pensé, porque no son las típicas emociones, llámense felicidad, tristeza... etc.  
><em>

_¿Por qué elegí esta pareja? Oh, bueno, no sé. Es que es tan crack y tenía así la idea revoloteando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y... aunque hubiera querido un fic más largo - no soy muy dado a los drabbles - me gustó el resultado. Espero trabajar con ellos de nuevo :3_

_500 palabras, ni más ni menos mi gente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto obvio no es mío, solo tomé prestados algunos de sus personajes para joder xD Sí, es así ¿O no? En fin, todo es gracias a Kishimoto - sama. _

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra última copa<strong>

De nuevo, estaban en el mismo bar, bebiendo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Era costumbre verse allí y eso, de alguna manera, llenaba el vacío que siempre quedó en el interior de ambos.

—¿Cómo está Kushina?—preguntó, para luego tomar un sorbo de Whisky; un sorbo largo y amargo que ayudaba a no dejar que el nudo que tenía en su garganta, se desatara.

—Está bien —respondió el rubio, para aspirar de su cigarrillo—. En casa, como siempre —añadió—. ¿Y Mikoto? ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?—tenía que preguntar, se sentía responsable por ello.

—Está mejor... más calmada.

Sabía que fue un cobarde, pero el tiempo pasó y se dejó llevar por las circunstancias, tal como lo hizo Minato. Elevó la vista y se quedó pensativo un momento, recordando como después de tomar caminos separados decidieron por diversión, quizá, tener una pequeña y tonta aventura, justo como lo hicieron en sus buenos tiempos, y pensando que como adultos podrían sobrellevar esa carga de sentimientos tan aplastantes, sin darles a tiempo a reproche ni queja. Pero se equivocaron.

—No debiste decirle, Fugaku. Casi muere por nuestra culpa... Y tu hijo, ¿Acaso no pensaste en él?—le recriminaba, pero también dolía porque no estaba dispuesto a asumir tal responsabilidad. No después de tanto tiempo e historia junto a su esposa.

—¡Claro que sí!—exclamó indignado—. Pero no puedo seguir llevando una vida basada en mentiras—se había hastiado y decidió, por primera vez en su vida, hacerle frente a su realidad.

—No es justo—dijo Minato, observando la danza hipnotizante del humo del cigarrillo hasta que se desvanecía en la oscuridad de aquel bar protagonista de su encuentro—. Pero supongo que todo debe ser así.

—¿Te arrepientes de todo esto?—bisbisó el Uchiha, observando embelesado el reflejo de la luz sobre el vaso de vidrio que contenía su Whisky, así como su expresión expectante.

Eso no tomó por sorpresa a Minato; tenía clara su respuesta. Giró sobre su asiento y quedó justo enfrente, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Tomó su mano y se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un suave y sentido beso sobre los labios de su acompañante, quien enternecido, acarició la mejilla del contrario con delicadeza, como cuidando aquel tesoro ajeno que sabes, algún día se irá.

—Sí —respondió al fin, cerca de su oído. Se levantó del asiento y pegó su frente con la del Uchiha, quien comprendía y respetaba su decisión, aunque no la compartía—. No puedo con esta carga tan pesada en mi alma. No soy tan valiente como tú.

Antes de irse, ofreció una sonrisa ancha que le recordó a Fugaku porque después de tantos años, a pesar de las arrugas, le seguía amando con la misma intensidad; y aunque tuvieron su oportunidad, no la aprovecharon en su momento y ahora debían conformarse con las sobras que el tiempo les dejó.

Esa noche, hasta el bar lloró su despedida, ya que sería, su última copa.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Quizá la historia de para algo más largo, pero ahora me gusta así. Ya más adelante espero escribir un one shot un poco más detallado del asunto y más sobre esta pareja que me intriga tanto. Pero en sí, necesitaba que fuera algo breve y espero que el arrepentimiento haya quedado de manifiesto xD<em>

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

><p><em>04 de Julio de 2011<em>

_Mérida, Venezuela._


End file.
